


Open Up

by squishyhobi



Series: BL OneShots [7]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 6, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: Just how did they convince Ram to take that photo?
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: BL OneShots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Open Up

The boys went quiet as Tee announced his ‘TRI18+’ plan after all the students seemed to struggle with the workload. Of course, Boss was immediately up for it - the first to drop his mechanic’s shirt so he could pull his t-shirt off. Mek quickly picked up the blue overshirt, passing it back to Boss, “put this back on, your arms are skinny.”

“So are yours,” Boss tutted at Mek.

“We don’t give them the full meal!” Tee huffed, “just a little taster,” he pointed to Boss, “ah yes, just the mechanics shirts.”

King pushed his hair back as he looked at the two boys who were still working, he nodded to their juniors who were still painting one of the banners, “what about them?” One of them, being Ram, who he had been helping with studying. The same Ram who dragged him to what King liked to believe was a makeshift date. Ram was still a mystery to King, he was silent, speaking through texts briefly but King still hadn’t had the boy talk directly to him. Tee glanced over to the two younger friends who paid no attention to their seniors. Tee then turned back to King, raising an eyebrow, “girls go crazy for boys with tattoos.”

“Mm, boys too,” Tee joked, turning away to approach the two boys in white shirts. He had turned so abruptly that he missed King’s expression of frustration, and the way Boss had turned, ready to speak. However, luckily for King, Mek had caught Boss’s attention again. Passing him his engineering shirt so he could take his t-shirt off. 

King’s attention went back to the younger student, who was looking up to Tee with his puppy like eyes. King was eager to have those eyes peer into his again, he was surprised as the two boys stood up from the floor, they followed Tee over to the group - King couldn’t miss their eyes widening as they looked at Mek and Boss who were already only in their mechanics shirts. 

“Uh,” Phu looked at the pair who were baring their chests, “what kind of photo are we taking?”

“One to make the girls go wild,” Tee raised his eyebrows suggestively, King watched as Ram stayed silent, he seemed to put Tee’s words together for a moment before turning away, heading back to the banner in a silent protest. King rushed after him without a second thought, running around him and stopping in front of him. Ram only stared, slightly surprised. 

“Come on, Cool boy,” he spoke quietly, not wanting to spook the younger student too much, “just for a bit of fun…”

Ram shook his head, folding his arms in front of him.

“Just this once,” King shrugged, “in return for my help.”

The quiet one rolled his eyes, he went to walk around King but King quickly put his hand in front of his chest.

“Please,” he looked into Ram’s eyes, meeting those dark puppy eyes he wanted to see. He watched Ram pull a face as though he was considering it but then as their eyes met again he seemed to plead ‘stop asking’.

King sighed, “okay,” he stepped back, allowing Ram to return to the banner. He stayed in his place though, a quick smile playing on his face, “hey, cool boy!” He turned around, “can you hold my shirt for a moment?” He pulled off his blue overshirt and passed it to Ram, giving him no choice but to hold it. He slowly pulled his t-shirt up over his head, showing off his bare torso for a moment. He dropped his t-shirt to the floor and held out his hand towards Ram, the boy stared up at him for a moment before passing the mechanic shirt back, “got your attention, huh?” He teased, sad to see Ram’s attention turn back to the banner. “Cool boy,” he crouched down, fiddling with his t-shirt in his hands, “if you help out with this, we’ll get this done quicker, you’ll have more time to study.”

Ram cocked his head to the side, his lips almost playing into a small smile. He slowly stood up, and for a split second King felt threatened until the boy reached for his tie.

“Ah, I should have started with the studying, huh?”

Ram gave a nod, pulling off his tie and passing it to King. King took the tie without a second thought, sticking it into his back pocket. Ram unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and then stopped, eyes meeting King’s as if to say he was ready. King tutted and stepped forward, he began to open the rest of Ram’s buttons, glad that the younger boy wasn’t pushing him away. 

“If a girl tries to flirt with you, you can just tell her to leave you alone.”

Ram raised an eyebrow, the only thing he needed to do to communicate with King.

“Well, ignoring them would work too,” he chuckled, “though, you can ignore me all you like, I won’t be bothered. I’ll just talk to you more.”

King was focused on Ram’s chest as he began to expose the boy’s skin, he hadn’t seen the small smile that formed on Ram’s face. After opening the bottom button, he stepped back, looking up only as Ram’s face returned to a straight expression. 

“Ah, perfect,” he smiled, he went to turn but his eyes went to the hint of black he spotted as Ram’s shirt moved, “ah, another tattoo?” He pushed Ram’s shirt to the side to see more but Ram stepped back, he gave King a look to say stop and then brushed past his senior. King only continued to smile, breaking in Ram would take time and King was ready for the long game. It was just like his plants, he had to have patience, and he did. He could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have time to read fanfictions make sure you also make time to read up on Black Lives Matter and sign petitions. <3  
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


End file.
